Friday
by Scully22
Summary: Similar to "Monday". Mulder and Scully find themselves in bed at a motel with no recollection of the events preceding, and stuck in an endless loop. M/S. Not to be taken too seriously.
1. Chapter 1

Saturday, October 18th 8:00 a.m.

ROOM

Mulder's eyes begin to slowly flap open… He grumbles and turns over. His arm drapes over the body next to him.

Scully lays quietly and confused. Her eyes are open but her brain isn't ready to register.

There's an odd, quiet pause… then both agents roll and jump out of the bed.

"Mulder?"

His mouth is open, he looks around…

"Mulder? What's going on?"

"I-I don't know," he sits down in a chair.

"Where are we?"

"I don't know."

"Well what's going on?"

"I don't know."

Scully pats herself down, "well I'm dressed… I have my gun…"

"Maybe we just passed out."

"With no recollection of what happened?"

He reaches into his pockets and pulls out a note, "Mark Hanks comma Big Hat Den."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"Come on."

HALL

They exit the room and make their way down the hall. Scully follows, and looks around for clues.

LOBBY

They reach the lobby, a large jolly woman smokes a cigarette.

"What time did I check in last night?"

"I dunno know."

"Do we look familiar?" Both Mulder and Scully stick out their necks. The jolly woman pauses, then looks away.

"I dunno know."

Scully interrupts, "do you have a security camera?"

The woman looks at Scully and rolls her eyes. Mulder takes a brochure from the desk, "Big Hat Den."

He walks out, Scully follows.

PARKING LOT

Mulder wanders around, Scully does the same in the opposite direction.

She calls, "over here!"

He tries the keys and it opens. He starts the car and they pull down the road. At the end of the half mile road is a large fence.

"I got it," Scully says and hops out. She grabs the side and swings it open then hops back into the car. They pass over the metal bottom and boom!

----

ROOM

Mulder's eyes slowly flap open. He takes in a deep breath and stretches his arms out. He knocks the body next to him which falls on the floor. He stares from the bed, curious if he imagined it.

A redhead pops up angry, then confused.

"Mulder?"

"Scully?"

Both hop away from each other. They stand quietly. A few moments pass.

"Does this seem familiar to you?" She asks.

"Yeah, yeah it does."

"Where are we?"

"I don't know." He fishes around in his pockets, "Mark Hanks, the Big Hat Den?"

"That doesn't sound good."

"Come on."

HALLWAY

She follows him in the hallway, looking for clues but not finding any.

LOBBY

"Do you have a security camera?"

The jolly woman holding a cigarette rolls her eyes. Mulder finds a brochure with "Big Hat Den" on it.

PARKING LOT

"Over here!" Scully calls, Mulder tries the keys to the car and they hop in.

"Remind me to forget this," Scully jokes. They reach the fence. "I got it."

She swings the fence open then hops back into the car. As they pass over the metal, bam!

---

ROOM

Mulder's eyes slowly flap open. He turns to his side and see's the back of Scully, "uh oh."

Scully gets off of the bed quickly, "you can say that again!"

PARKING LOT

Scully leans against the car as Mulder tries to find his keys.

"I don't get it… We're in some kind of loop which has a trigger. And the trigger is what keeps us in the loop…"

Mulder finds the keys, "You do get it."

"I mean I get it, but I don't get it. The trigger could be anything. The trigger could be us waking up. I mean we'd have to spend a whole day in bed to see if it was anything but that- and that didn't come out right…"

"What we have to do is test everything. The trigger will make the day repeat, everything else is fine."

"Well we know what the trigger is then. It's the gate."

GATE

Mulder and Scully stand by the gate curiously. Mulder picks up a rock and throws it across. Boom!

ROOM

Mulder opens his eyes and lets out a frustrating sigh. Scully flips over and gives him a look.

He sighs again, "Get use to it."

----

ROOM

He wakes up and kicks the bed in a frustrated fury. Scully rolls her eyes as she bounces around.

----

LOBBY

Scully sneaks into the lobby and grabs the jolly woman's cigarettes. She sits outside and smokes. Mulder comes out with keys in hand.

"Smoking?"

"I'm taking this loop off."

----

ROOM

Mulder comes into the room, Scully still laying there. She watches him. He chugs a Jack Daniels.

"Where did you get that?"

"I stole it from 4D."

----

ROOM

Mulder quietly gets up from the bed and comes around to Scully's side. He aims and then whacks her butt as hard as he can. She bolts up and goes running after him down the hall.

----

ROOM

Both the agents lay on their backs on the bed bored and tired.

Scully turns onto her side and faces him, "why does the day keep repeating if we've stopped going through the fence?"

Mulder looks at her, her lips, her, "I've been thinking about that myself. I'm not sure yet."

"Maybe it's not us, maybe someone else is triggering it."

He nods, "I'll find out who's coming and who's leaving. You watch the gate."

Scully nods. He goes to get up, she grabs his arm. He turns back.

"First," she whispers, "we have other business."

"We do?" he gulps.

She slowly and softly straddles him. She leans down and sucks on his bottom lip.

"Mulder?... Mulder?"

He jolts awake. "Yeah? What? Yeah?"

She looks down and then away, "I have an idea. Meet me in the lobby."

He looks around out of breath, then down, "oops."


	2. Chapter 2

OUTSIDE

Scully paces in front of the gate tossing the car keys up in the air and catching them. She kicks up dust as she walks furiously. Mulder approaches and leans against the car as he watches her. She stops.

"Ok," she begins, "let's say we are in some sort of time loop where not only every time we pass this gate do we end back in bed. When we do pass this gate, the time loop restarts immediately, when we don't, it's a time based trigger. So why, who and how is this occurring, is the question. And I believe I have the answers. The last thing I remember before all of this, was being in the office in Washington D.C. You were telling me about this strange case that had no scientific bearings, as usual. But I remember you mentioning an artifact. A strange amulet, that looked... unfamiliar to the area. Maybe, and this could be because I haven't slept or eaten any thing besides donuts and candy, maybe this amulet is sending off what we could compare to call radio waves."

"I don't hear any music," Mulder scratches his neck.

"There not actual radio waves, just similar. This amulet could be radiating some sort of area-encoded... thing. Where time will continue to loop... Maybe it's broken, what time traveling devise would send you back a few hours and continue to do so over and over? Drives a person a little mad. We gotta find this thing."

Mulder thought for a moment, he knew where the amulet was. He had only passed it a couple hundred times in the lobby and not realized what it was then. When he first saw it he thought it was strange, now he was sure that it was what they were looking for.

"Now we just have to find it," Scully raised her eyebrows as Mulder made a beeline for her.

"Mulder?"

He stood only a step away from her, he held out his hand. She looked at it and shook her head. He tried to begin it the nice way but she wasn't having it. He quickly took one more step, slid his hand onto her cheek, and kissed her softly. She pulled away a moment, and then let him kiss her again.

ROOM

Scully and Mulder woke up about the same time and turned to face each other in bed. Scully smiled, her hair a bit tossed. Mulder touched her cheek again with a soft smile.

"Only time in bed I don't want to get up, in the last how ever long we've been here," Scully said.

"So don't."

She kissed his lips, "we have to. We can't stay here forever."

She turned back around and hopped off the bed, "I think I know where the amulet is. Meet me in the parking lot."

Mulder nodded, a little disappointed in her reaction- though it was entirely like Scully.

PARKING LOT

Scully held, what Mulder had suspected of the amulet too, the ash tray that was so furiously used.

"Are you ready?" She asked. Mulder pulled her into one last kiss, she struggled to find her ground. He back away and further he backed, the more she shook off the tingly feeling.

She lifted the ashtray high in the air- high for her- and slammed it on the black top. It shattered into a million pieces.

She looked around confused, Mulder was walking out of the lobby with their bags. She looked down, there were no pieces. She scratched her head, losing her memory quickly.

"Scully? Every thing ok?" Mulder asked, carrying their things.

"I feel like I'm forgetting something," she replied.

"I think I got every thing... Do you mind driving? I'm a little tired."

She nodded and followed him to the car. They approached the gate and she brought the car to a halt.

"What is it?" Mulder asked, looking around for clues of her behavior.

"Nothing. I just thought... It's probably nothing." She passed over the metal bars in the ground, never to return, and all those thoughts on the tip of her tongue gone forever.

"The End"


End file.
